Homecoming
by nico229
Summary: Sometimes a writer's block on a fiction leads to One shots. Based on the spoiler about Caleb's return home on the 100'th episode of PLL. Just how I imagine things going on. If once the season starts I feel inspired I might write a sequel. For now it's a one shot. Bassicaly haleb with small Spanna/Spaleb cameos.


**So i have been having this scene playing out in my head ever since rumors spread on that not only Caleb's coming back to Rosewood, but also that he will have "chemistry" with Allison... Which just pisses me of since as a Haleb fan I think they went to far to much shit in season four. They really need to get back together ASAP. And no offence to any of you Havis and Maleb fans out there, Miranda an Travis are two great characters who deserve to be happy... Just as long as they don't ruin my ship. Ok so the point of this fic would be the fact that Caleb finally listens to his voice message and then he hears on the news about Allison being alive. As such our boy comes home for a short visit.**

After an exhausting day at school where he basically avoided anyone and everyone that tried to get closer to him, Caleb had gone to his father's place where he helped out sorting out the debris that was a result of his father's house renovations. He only did so in the hope of being so tired by the time he got home that he would just pass out of exhaustion.

He also acted that way in the hopes of avoiding Miranda who lately seemed to have glued herself to his side. More so after Hanna's unexpected visit to Ravenswood. For each moment that passed Caleb cursed more and more his decision to stay back in Ravenswood and help with breaking the Pact instead of going home and sort things out with Hanna.

He only wished that by the time he managed to sort things over in Ravenswood he would be able to return home and manage to get another shot with Hanna, however he didn't dare try to hope for such a thing to actually happen. As he made his way towards his bed after finishing his dinner and washing his dishes, Caleb's eyes fell on his phone. He knew he had plenty of unheard messages, but as he had been mending his heart after leaving Hanna he had yet to find the will to listen to them. As he went through the list of voice messages he noticed most of them were recent.

They were all from Spencer Hastings, where as the only message he had from Hanna pre-dated her visit to Ravenswood. So finally Caleb proceeded to listening to his voice mail. He nearly choked when he listen to Spencer's messages that varied from being a worried friend about him, to being angry for him breaking Hanna's heart, back to being a good friend letting him know what was going on with A.

As he listened to Spencer's final message Caleb nearly froze as he found out that not only Allison was back in Rosewood but also that A had apparently tried to kill the girls and nearly killed Ezra Fitz only to have failed to do stopped himself short of calling Hanna noticing just how late the afternoon was, instead he settled for finally listening her unheard voice message.

_-"Hey, it's me, Hanna. I keep replaying the past few weeks, over and over in my head, trying to pinpoint the exact moment that I lost you. Wondering if I could've done something differently, but I just wanted to let you know that it was the best year of my life"_.

Caleb felt his chest tighten as he finally listened to Hanna's voice message. He listened to both what she said but he also listened to the way she said it. To him the anguish that she was going through was undeniable. For what seemed to be the hundreth time he let himself fill with angst and pain as he understood better than anyone that in his attempts to keep Hanna away and safe from Ravenswood he had only managed to hurt her worse than anyone else had before him. Her dad, Mona, A, Allison none of them had managed to hurt her the way he had while he acted so careless in keeping the truth away from her.

Being a person who never did things spontaneously, with out actually having a plan made before putting them in motion, Caleb grabbed a spare set of clothes, his jacket, his laptop and his old loft's keys before he went out the door. He quickly sent a message to his friends letting them know that he'd be out of town for a couple of days, he then sat behind his car's wheel and drove away to Rosewood hoping that he might still be in time to save whatever was left of his relationship with Hanna. As he reached Rosewood's entrance he called Spencer.

-"Hey Spencer, it's Caleb. I finally managed to listen to your voice messages. I'm staying in Rosewood for a couple of days. Do you mind telling me where Hanna is?"

As Spencer listened to Caleb's unexpected call she was suddenly flooded with relief. Ever since Allison had come home things for Hanna had been hard. The former queen bee wanted for things to return the way they were a mongst their group. As such she had used a party at the school as the perfect occasion to drop by and flirt with Travis right in front of Hanna. The girls hadn't thought much of it knowing Allison, however just a few moments before caleb's phone call Hanna had caught Ali and Travis making out in a spare classroom. As such she had asked Toby and Spencer for a ride home.

-"She's at the school with us. We had a dance going on, say why don't you just come here and pick her up? It's not a formal dance. Plus I'm sure she would love to see you no matter what you're wearing."

-"I'm on my way. See you in a few minutes. Thank you, Spencer". As Caleb hung up his phone, spencer merrily made her way back to Hanna and Toby, just in time to see Allison arrive. As the other girls joined their group gathering, Spencer put her arm around Hanna's shoulder and led her away from Allison.

-"Listen I need to ask you something. I know you probably want to rip Ali a new one for making out with Travis tonight, but before you do this I need to know something. Do you love love him, Hanna?"

-"Do I love whom? Travis? No I don't. I'm just pissed off because he was using me to get to Allison. Apparently he's been crushing on her for a couple of years now. And I was a simple substitute. I'm just angry at myself for being used this way. But most importantly I'm annoyed that despite all of these things I just don't care what Ali and Travis do, because as I watched them make out this evening all I could think about was how much I miss caleb. How much I miss him, Spencer. And this pain it's killing me. Why can't I just move on? I try, but I just can't seem to do so... "

As Hanna's voice broke off, she started trembling because her dress left her off with bare shoulders. As Hanna wrapped her arms around herself to stop from shivering, since the two girls had exited the school's building while they were talking, she felt someone drop a jacket on her shoulder from behind her. She noticed Spencer give her an amused smile before she spun around to see whom had given her his jacket. As she did so she felt her air being knocked out of her lungs.

Caleb was standing right there in front of her with a soft smile on his face. As she raised her trembling hand to touch his cheek, Hanna felt his hands sneak around her waist before he crushed her in a hug. He gently spined her in the air, before he settled her back down in front of him. Forgetting completely why they had broken up, the fact that they lived in two different towns, that he was apparently seeing ghosts, Hanna linked her arms around his neck before she raised herself up to kiss him. As Caleb returned her kiss, softly and gently playing with her lips and tongue while he caressed her back, and removed her hair from her eyes, he finally broke away from her kiss, the couple remained locked in each other's arms completely oblivious to their friend who had the grace to leave them alone after she had taken a photo of their reunion on her phone.

-"Caleb, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Ravenswood".

-"I wanted to surprise you". As Hanna gave him a pointed look he laughed. "I actually finally managed to listen to your voice message. So I've decided to come here and sort things out between us. That is if I'm not to late". As he studied her face, trying to read out her reaction and thoughts, Caleb silently prayed that there was still a chance left for them to start over. As he did so Hanna sighed before she finally put her head on his shoulder.

-"I told you before. I know what the smart thing would be. But the smart thing doesn't make me as happy as you do. I meant it. But if you really want me to give us another shot at this, then you better come back home. I refuse to let you help another girl in another town anymore. Not unless there;s a good reason for you to do so".

-"Very well. I'll move back to Rosewood. I need you more than anything else in my life so I'm coming home. I'm done with Ravenswood. Now what do you say we get away from here?"

-"That;s fine with me. I'll just go let the girls know I'm leaving. I was supposed to go home with Toby and Spencer. But that's not necessary anymore. I'll be right back".

-"I'll always wait for you". As Caleb watched Hanna walk back inside the school's building he felt at peace with himself for the first time in the few weeks that had passed ever since he had first stepped foot on the bus that had led him to Ravenswood. As he saw Hanna return he gently took her hand before leading her back to his car. As they settled for their old date rutin he simply asked her where she wanted to go, only to hear Hanna give him the answer he knew she would.

-"Let's go home. We can talk things over there". Hearing her answer he gave her a small smile before he drove away towards his place.

As they reached his loft, he fumbled with the keys and opening the door before stepping aside and letting Hanna inside. As he did so, she removed his jacket and her shoes before walking barefoot to his kitchen's island.. As she sat down on one of his high chairs she beckoned him to come to her using one of her fingers but more importantly she did so through her full with desire gaze. As he closed his door and locked it, Caleb made his way to Hanna, and as he leaned his head towards her he grabbed a fist full of her hair, crushing their lips together before he scoped her up in his arms and laid her on the kitchen island behind her.

-"Damn it. This is making me cold". Hanna whispered against his ear, as Caleb's hands worked their way behind her to undo her dress' zipper. As she pushed herself towards him pressing their bodies together, Caleb chuckled before he answered her, "Don't worry about it, I know plenty of things of how to keep you warm", earning himself a moan come out of Hanna's lips.

As he finally managed to remove her dress leaving her only in her bra and panties Caleb stepped aside for a little while, he slowly remove his shirt and started to unbutton his tshirt as he watched Hanna release her hair from the pain full contraption that had kept it together. She soon made a move to stop him from unbuttoning his tshirt."I want to do it myself". She then proceeded to do so slowly taking her time, touching every inch of his skin as she exposed it

Finally removing his shirt from his shoulders as Caleb made his way to stand between her legs as Hanna's hand wandered to the bullet scar that she knew marked his body, she turned her eyes towards him before she grabbed his neck and pulled him to her as she started nipping and kissing her way from his mouth to his collarbone, finally stopping near his adam's apple which she proceeded to suck on applying a low and gentle pressure, knowing fully that she would end up leaving a mark but also that it was one of his soft spots.

As she heard him growl in she smirked against his skin before she turned her bemused eyes to watch his. Caleb grabbed her head and lowered her on the island before smirking back at her. As Hanna tried to raise herself up once again he put his arm on her stomach silently telling her to stay still. Caleb removed his pants leaving him clad only in his boxers .

As he turned his eyes to Hanna's he was pleased to see that her normal baby blue eye color had darkened with desire. He took one of her legs and slowly started caressing it before he put it on his shoulder as he did so he felt Hanna stare at him he silently smirked as he took the other one.

He started to kiss his way from the knee moving across her inner thigh before he gently removed her panties. As he did so he resumed kissing and nipping her tights silently laughing because due to an sudden impulse ove the past few days he had started to grow a beard which he now used to it's full potential.

As he moved upwards wo her inner lips he felt Hanna's legs trembel around him, he however didn't stop his slow torture until he noticed how Hanna had been using her hand to muffle her moans, "Don't. I want to hear you. I want to know everything that you feel. Just let yourself go. Forget about everything and everyone, just let go".

As he spoke in a husky voice Caleb had inserted one of his fingers inside Hanna quietly playing with her bundle of nerves. As he felt her reach her brink he took a step sideways which allowed him better access to Hanna's body. He slowly leaned forward and kissed her just as she reached her orgasm.

As he felt her muscles tighten around his hand, he resumed his fingering this time stepping away so that he could hear Hanna's moans. When said sounds turned into whispered begging and pleading he removed his hand away from her body. As he watched Hanna try and take in her surroundings he helped her into a seating position before he removed her bra, loosing his own boxer in the process.

Caleb leaned down and took one of her nipples in his mouth gently sucking and biting it while he used his hand to play with the other one. As he switched his attention towards the other one he felt Hanna's hands encircle his back and pull him tighter against her. As her trembling returned once more he heard her plead with him, "God, Caleb, please, I just can't take it anymore, please", he finally let himself enter her.

As he did so they both groaned at the overwhelming sensation of being so close together. They both felt as missing puzzle pieces. As he slowly started to move Hanna threw her head back, allowing him to set the pace. They both fell into a steady pace, but as Caleb gradually picked it up bringing them both closer to the edge Hanna pressed her nails into his back as he leaned forward and sucked on her neck leaving a mark that would be visible only if she wore a deep cleavage.

Picking up his pace he felt Hanna reach her brink as he finally allowed himself to reach his own. Slowly regaining their surroundings he lifted his eyes to meet her gaze, he slowly whispered to her."Are you still cold?" As he did so he felt Hanna set her head on his shoulder before lightly biting him.

-"Strangely enough I'm not cold anymore. However I could use a shower before I go home. I still have a midnight curfew going".

-"Well in that case let's not waste time. The last thing I want is for your mom to ground you to stay at home now that I'm finally coming back." Caleb slowly picked her up and took her towards the bathroom silently making a mental note to buy Spencer a small thank you gift for keeping him in the loop of what was going on with Hanna.

As the pair finished their shower they got dressed and headed out towards Hanna's place. As he brought Hanna to her front door, Caleb softly kissed her. "I'll see you tomorrow. Get a good night sleep okay?", he kissed her once again before watching her get into her house. As she did so, he returned to his car and happily drove away back to his own place...

**So this is it. I was experiencing som writer's block while writing the next chapter to Reconnecting, so I decided to clear my thoughts by writing this One Shot. So I hope you guys like and more importantly let me know what you think. As such please hit the Review box. Kisses XOXOXO**


End file.
